


Проклятые

by Fausthaus



Category: Poltergeist: The Legacy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark Character, Drama, Gen, M/M, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus
Summary: Откуда ты знаешь, что я играю?
Relationships: Philip Callahan/Derek Rayne





	Проклятые

— Ты считаешь, что такого незамысловатого проклятия будет достаточно? — Дерек Рейн откинулся на спинку кресла и взглянул на Филипа Кэллахэна, с пристальным вниманием рассматривающего изящно выполненные гравюры в рукописной книге, созданной примерно в начале XVI века.

— Вполне. Психика мистера Слоана последнее время весьма неустойчива и в нормальном состоянии, не говоря уже о столь простом, но одновременно мощном заклятии, которое ты весьма успешно применил. Я не понимаю только одного — зачем тебе нужен этот ушедший в себя старик, и так одной ногой стоящий в могиле? Он уже давно не страшен нам, — Филип ненадолго оторвался от рисунка, на котором было изображено сожжение ведьмы, и потянулся. 

— А зачем тебе по-прежнему нужно притворяться священником? — усмехнулся в ответ Дерек. — С одной стороны я прекрасно понимаю, что люди чаще всего глупы и доверчивы и с большим трепетом относятся к личностям, на шее которых видят треклятый воротничок, но с другой… Ты и так легко подчиняешь своей воле любого. Зачем тебе нужна подобная глупая игра?

— Откуда ты знаешь, что я играю? — ровную линию губ Филипа на мгновение искривила кривая усмешка, а в глазах блеснула ярость. — Почему ты считаешь, что я не верю в существование своего самого сильного врага? 

— Это спорный вопрос, — Дерек привычным жестом откинул прядь волос, и Кэллахен вздрогнул, увидев крестообразную метку на лбу Рейна. — Самый сильный враг любого человека — это он сам. Да и что считать силой у представителей рода человеческого? Желание свободы? Волю? Страсть к власти? Или победу над собственным я? — Рейн провел пальцем по метке Каина. — Порой желание отомстить оборачивается победой того, кого хотели уничтожить. И в результате — я навсегда остался под проклятием братоубийцы, а ты рядом со мной. И тоже навсегда. 

— Я никак не могу привыкнуть к ней, — Кэллахен нахмурился. — Я знаю, что власть Каина над тобой ничтожна, но порой я вспоминаю тот проклятый вечер, и мне становится не по себе. 

— Я не сошел с ума, я лишь приобрел безумие в свое личное пользование. Ведь безумие и есть полная свобода от ограничений, придуманных трусами, не способными воспользоваться своими силами. 

— Кого ты относишь к трусам? Наследие, чьей частью мы больше не являемся?

— Наследие никогда не было мне настоящим домом! — Дерек встал и подошел к окну. — Что мне дало Наследие? Смерть моего отца? Ответственность, к которой я был не готов? Меня бросили в бурный водоворот в тот момент, когда я еще не умел толком плавать. Я оказался в клетке, стоило моему отцу испустить дух в той заброшенной пещере, куда меня притягивало помимо моей воли еще много лет. Но я не утонул. Я выбрался. Я стремился быть лучшим. Я хотел поступать правильно. И к чему я пришел в итоге? Я остался один. Да, вокруг меня были люди, но единственный близкий мне человек сбежал от меня, предпочел моему присутствию иллюзию спокойствия. У меня никого не осталось. И ничего. Но никто так и не понял этого.

— Дерек!

— Ты такой же предатель, как и все остальные, — Рейн развернулся, и в его глазах мелькнула горечь. — Но ты никогда не сможешь меня покинуть. В тот самый миг, когда ты обагрил кровью нож и убил Рэндольфа, ты навсегда стал моим. И никакая сила, и уж тем более свет, уже никогда не отберет у меня твое тело и твою душу. 

— Моя жизнь давно превратилась в ад, — Кэллахен аккуратно закрыл книгу и положил ее в бархатный чехол. — Мой брат погиб, церковь превратила меня в игрушку для собственной выгоды, а моя вера была растоптана задолго до появления свитка у Хичкока. Мне больше некуда было идти. Твои чувства, какими бы они ни были — это то единственное, что у меня осталось, Дерек Рейн. Именно поэтому я молчал о том, что происходило вокруг тебя. Ведь уже давно не было никаких случайностей. Пятая гробница преднамеренно оказалась там, где Кэт и Рейчел могли ее с легкостью отыскать. Неужели ты думаешь, что я не знаю, кто на самом деле убил Джулию? Это ведь ты, Дерек. Ты распял ее на кресте посреди ирландской пустоши! Ты вырвал ей сердце и прибил ее руки к деревянной перекладине! Это ты с удовольствием смотрел, как из ее глаз уходит жизнь, и наслаждался ее последним дыханием. Тебе нужна была эта смерть. Нужна, чтобы самому окончательно возродиться. Потому что…  
— Я был мертв? — Дерек подошел к сидящему Филиппу со спины и положил руки ему на плечи. — Ты прав. Но я вернулся к жизни в тот самый момент, когда пятая гробница присоединилась к остальным в моем доме несколько лет назад. Именно тогда я провел ритуал, который так и не сумел закончить мой отец. Джулия стала идеальным сосудом для демона, которого я столь успешно держал в подчинении все это время. Я даже хотел остановиться. Однажды. Но ты ушел от меня, Филип. И тем самым решил мою судьбу. Впрочем, как и свою.

— Тебе так легко удалось обмануть всех. 

— Преданные друзья всегда наивны. 

— Ты не пощадил чувства Ника.

— А он когда-нибудь щадил меня? — зло рассмеялся Рейн. — Он всегда считал, что единственный знает, как поступать всегда правильно. Как идти своей дорогой. Как спасать и защищать. Вот только задумывался ли он когда-нибудь, насколько трудно было мне восстанавливать все, что Ник так просто разрушал во имя одному ему понятной цели. 

— Ты ему отомстил?

— Нет. Я просто восстановил справедливость. Он потерял женщину, которую любил и наконец понял, что не все в своей жизни он решает сам. 

— Ты пожалеешь Алекс?

— Она живет в плену своих иллюзий. Зачем разрушать ее мир? Однажды он сам сведет ее с ума. 

— Рейчел? Кэтрин? Они когда-нибудь узнают правду? 

— Когда-нибудь придет и их время вернуться на сцену моего театра. 

— А я?

— Ты сам выбрал свой путь. Именно ты убил Рэндольфа Хичкока и спас свиток из огня. Именно ты позволил мне обрести власть над безумием Каина. Именно ты навсегда связал нас обоих кровью.

— Как ты поступишь со Слоаном?

— Он ответит за все годы моего одиночества. За каждое его мгновение. Он будет медленно погружаться во тьму, с которой так долго боролся. Он испытает мою боль. Его тело будет медленно разлагаться, но остатки разума позволят ему довольно четко осознать все, что с ним происходит. Я обязательно расскажу Уильяму Слоану, за что так поступил с ним. За что именно я убил его. 

— Скажи, тогда, в Париже, тебе было легко убивать своего лучшего друга? Человека, который всегда тебе всецело доверял? Человека, который не раз спасал тебя и защищал.

— Он оттягивал неизбежное, — руки Дерека до боли сжали плечи Кэллахена. — Но он до последнего верил мне. Знаешь, он даже перед собственной смертью верил, что его глаза его обманывают. Я раз за разом вонзал отравленный кинжал в его тело, поворачивал лезвие, кромсая его плоть, заставляя сердце биться рваным ритмом, а мой друг все шептал на французском молитву, призывая свет меня защитить. Я смотрел, как его тело бьется в судорогах от боли, как кожа трескается, показывая мясо, как яд превращает его кровь в отраву, все медленнее льющуюся по венам, и чувствовал, как из меня уходит злость. Злость на одиночество, которым наградило меня Наследие. Я чувствовал запах горелого мяса, когда уничтожал то, что осталось от моего не в меру увлекающегося французского друга, но именно в тот момент я понял, что раскаяние уже никогда не тронет мою душу.

— У нас нет души, Дерек.

— Зато отныне в нашем распоряжении весь мир.


End file.
